Through the Days
by Savage Kill
Summary: Everyone has their way of dealing with the frustration of an apocalypse. Some like to waste their energy damaging an already dead corpse skull. Some like to take a bottle and drown their sorrows in a bottle and others continue to live on to remember those they lost. Me, well I like to write.
1. Chapter 1

Heart pounding and blood pumping you enter the house with your (woc) ready. Scanning, your eyes search for any visible threats, yet when seeing nothing but dust covered furniture and surfaces do you lightly walk further in and close the door behind you. For a moment you strain you're hearing in case of anything but when nothing but the normal eerie silence comes back to you do you relax your tense muscles. Moving forward you search the rest of the house for any signs of danger.

The house was one of the two story homes where the living room, pantry, dining room, kitchen and a small bathroom were located on the bottom and the bedrooms and second bathroom were located on the second floor. In the kitchen you took notice of the dishes in the sink and some opened cans on the counter. In the cuberts, you couldn't help but smile when gathering the stale crackers and some canned goods that went right into your bag. An even bigger smile coming to you when you dared go into the refrigerator and grabbed yourself some bottled water. When you head to the first bedroom, you grabbed an unused toothbrush (at least it seemed to be unused) along with a roll of toilet paper. Knowing that there would be nothing in the living and pantry room, you make your way upstairs before pausing by a window and taking a peak outside. When seeing nothing you continue upstairs and head straight for the master bedroom. Placing your bag besides the doorway, you first head into the bathroom and gran the toothpaste before coming back out and heading toward the dressers and the closet. Quickly sorting through the clothes, you grab a new set and change into it. Despite the pants being too big for your frame, it's easily fixed with a belt. Throwing your old used clothes to the side, you grab an extra pair and place it in your bag before going toward the window and looking at your wrist. Seeing the time, you decide that here would be good as any to set up camp before grasping hold of the mattress, dragging it to the door before leaning it against it. Any defense is a good defense against things that could go bump in the night.

Turning back toward the frame of the bed, you pause when your eyes caught sight of a book. Walking over to it, you pick it up and examine it. The cover was rather blank and the writing that was on it was rather faded and hard to make out. Turning it over toward the back, you raise a brow upon seeing a fat cat sitting on a tree or what seemed to be a tree branch sticking it's tongue out at a fireman that was down below. Flipping it over again, you go toward the wall and take a seat before opening the cover.


	2. A Note from Me to You

A Note from Me to You.

I'd say that the time is about 1pm give or take a few minutes. Seeing as the place is rather clear (the few stranglers were not worth the waste of energy though keeping an eye on them is a must in case they make their way over here….) a breather is in order I think. Traveling for seven hours straight can be rather tiring, especially if you're trying to sneak around. (It's not as easy as it was on the TV's)

So, considering that you're reading this, I'm betting you're wondering what's going on. (While I'm thinking how you got this in the first place…) Well, to put it bluntly. The dead are walking the Earth.

How it came to be, well no one really knows. Though most state it was a sickness that people got from those already infected. Like a cold almost, though this one came with a hunger that would never be sedated and not the sniffles. Others think it was caused by some animal, almost like a plague. My personal favorite however would have to be the one in where someone ate a bad burger. (Man I miss Fast Food… )

Well, whatever cause it it's hear and most are living in the hell it created. And if you're reading this, well you must as well be as well. So I hope that you enjoy the ride as you go along.

 **You turn the page.**


End file.
